Speachless
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: [What if, Post-Quincy War] "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿¡te das por vencido tan fácilmente, Ishida?"


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente, Ishida?

La voz de Ichigo es un gruñido, pero él la oye como un sollozo, porque estará a punto de serlo (al menos de manera metafórica) si no le explica bien qué intenciones tiene en realidad, pues la duda del sentimiento verdadero, que oculta, se le quedará eternamente plantado apuñalándole por dentro de continuar así.

Con el arco en la mano, el brazo extendido y una distancia sumamente estrecha para tocar hombro en cuestión de tres pasos, ambos comprenden que el completar el ataque resulta más fácil que jalar de un gatillo; pero es la demora en la realización y el gesto de Ishida, en su cara, lo que ponen al shinigami en desventaja. Es eso y la fe en él que Ichigo todavía mantiene, a pesar de que sus acciones le han advertido que no debería poseerla ya.

Ya que no es que él esté en desconfianza de su persona, que Ishida es uno de los seres humanos más nobles que jamás conocerá nuevamente. No obstante, ésa es la razón de su preocupación: ya que puede serlo junto a él o debería dejar de serlo en cuanto desaparezca por su propia mano.

Fue un detalle de última hora o quizás algo previamente calculado, pero existen dos porqués.

Si se ejecutara el plan en el mundo espiritual, dos tenientes estarían preparados para interponerse.

Si se ordenaba en el mundo humano, ahí el padre de Ishida estaría presente para acudir en su salvación.

Dividir y vencer fue lo adecuado; el motivo de que el camino del Dangai esté cortado y con la ausencia de Urahara, pero la presencia de un shinigami que fue encargado de acompañarlos y se hizo a un lado sin intención de intervenir ni siquiera hablando.

Nuevamente, se demostraba que la Soul Society había intervenido en sus vidas en un punto sin retorno.

Ichigo no se pregunta por qué debe él matarlo —como si realmente pasara por su cabeza golpearlo con una intención superior a la que le permita despertarlo de ese trance lleno de desvaríos en el que está sumido—, sino, únicamente, se cuestiona el por qué están confinándolos a un dilema que no tendría por ningún motivo que pertenecerle a ninguno de los dos, menos a ambos.

No hay más alternativas a su disposición, pero Ichigo no quiere verlo.

 _Kurosaki es así…_

Él nunca busca su propio beneficio ni obliga a los demás a tener pendientes con él aunque en algún momento se jacte dé; esa espada de doble filo de su personalidad le ha clavado directo al corazón tantas veces que sabe bien que sería capaz Kurosaki de sacrificarse entero por el bien de los demás. Y si no lo hace, es porque viviendo tiene más posibilidades de ayudar.

Entonces es más de lo mismo que Ishida ya sabe; puede pretender o actuar sin quererlo, pero esta vez ha querido ser sincero con él. Y aun si las verdades ocultas no son mentiras, no importa demasiado ya que ha confesado la suya de manera contundente.

—En este momento soy yo o todos los que te importan, Kurosaki. No existe una tercera opción, ni dejaré que seas capaz de crearla.

—¡No seas estúpido! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿¡te das por vencido tan fácilmente, Ishida!?

—¿No entiendes lo contraproducente que sería, para el sacrificio que ya realizaste?

—No fui el único que-

—Pero sí el que más efectivo fue.

Ishida sonríe e Ichigo siente un mazazo en el estómago.

La amargura de la expresión es demasiada para poder tolerarla sin apretar los dientes buscando acallar el grito desgarrador.

—Algún día querré... tener una esposa, hijos —confesó, algo que no era una revelación si fuera dicho por cualquier persona, por lo que Ichigo no comprendía el punto de explicárselo a él, pero… —; ¿crees que tendrían la fortuna de no tener la sangre de Ywach corriendo por sus venas? Incluso con él fuera, sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para su regreso. La Soul Society ya se está encargando de liquidar a los que quedaron en Hueco Mundo.

¿Pero no retornan a Ywach o su ser (en el limbo entre la —no— inexistencia) el poder de cualquier quincy una vez que éste muere? Por eso le es ridículo lo que plantea.

Ichigo expulsa su voz en un grito que hace eco en todo el lugar: —¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRA MANERA!

El shinigami hecho a un costado, se estremece con la culpa brotándole por los poros.

La única defensa manual de Ichigo es una sencilla katana sin afilar, la cual se rehusó a recoger luego de darle un vistazo rápido al ser intencionalmente arrojada a sus pies momentos atrás.

—Si no me matas —Ishida sentencia, resignado—, voy a tener que hacer que me mates.

Ichigo ya no tiene poderes, ya no posee demasiada conciencia espiritual, pero al ser un alma en este instante (o un intermedio) sí mantiene la suficiente para haber captado el colapso en los de Orihime y Chad.

Las heridas no son mortales, pero podrían serlo si no son atendidos a prontitud y para eso requieren estar fuera del Dangai.

De algún u otro lado.

—Créeme que, si pudiera hacerlo yo mismo no te dejaría esta labor —pero el cometer suicidio no despejaría las dudas, sino que acarrearía una investigación más ardua y la interposición de Ichigo, a que Ishida se hiriera por propia mano, era el más sólido obstáculo—. Si tú haces esto, asumirán que fue lo mejor para todos. Nadie dudaría de ti.

—Ishida-

—Perdón, Kurosaki —lo siguiente es que el destello azulado cambia de ubicación e ilumina en dirección al par de amigos cuya vida Ishida busca salvar dañando sus cuerpos.

Ichigo no lo acepta. Es un dilema imposible elegir si levantarse en contra y salvar a dos de sus amigos matando a uno o perder a dos de sus amigos para salvar a uno.

Un grito afónico finalmente encuentra salida de la garganta de Ichigo que ya se quedó sin palabras que dar y, por eso, lo único que hace es dejar a sus lágrimas mojar el piso como gotas de lluvia, en lugar de retenerlas dentro de los párpados fuertemente cerrados.

* * *

•

* * *

 **Sé que esto no llega a ningún lado, pero creo que de eso se trataba.**

 **No sé los demás, yo no me siento digna para escribir fics serios de Uryuu. Aunque este me dolió mucho, así que supongo que está decente (?), lo peor/mejor es que tengo varios borradores e incluso crossovers con él como protagonista, algo que tenga adventure y friendship, géneros que siempre adoro leer pero que no uso, así que voy a tratar.**

 **Si a alguien le interesa el lindo de Yuushiro, que tarde o temprano cueste lo que me cueste voy a hacer más one-shots suyos. Así que, espero que anime la noticia a las lindas personas que leyeron mis otros fics de él, por si pasan por acá.**

 **¿Reviews para promover los fics de Ishida y/o Yuushiro?**


End file.
